Stormy Skies
by DigiExpert
Summary: When the storms come once more, she seeks out the person who would keep her from feeling so lonely inside. Rodoreamon/Mamiina


**I wanted to try my hand at this pairing. I've actually come to like these two together more and more, yet found there's very little fanfic at all featuring them. I wrote this version last night; would have written more, but got a virus and started dealing with that. Anyway, posted this to simoun_sibyllae on lj and got a bit of feedback so I'm sharing here. This story will eventually have an NC17 counterpart, which of course never gets posted here, but will be posted everywhere else I frequent :) Let me know what you think!**

**Stormy Skies**

The lightning rumbled in the distance, and she could see the flashes of light reflected against the far wall. She hated storms, and hated loud ones, such as this one. Her eyes wandered over to her roommate, who was still sleeping. She looked down at her covers, considering pulling them over her head farther than they already were. That didn't help with the noise, and it didn't calm her. Alone was the last thing she wanted to be. Someone was always with her during a storm back home. She would never dream of sleeping in the dark by herself.

Quiet as a mouse, she pushed the covers aside. Her bare feet touched the cool floor as she slid out of bed. She fumbled to find her slippers, and then gathered just one of her stuffed plushes into her arms. After all, she needed something to hold on to as she traveled the short distance. She looked back at her roommate, making certain that she was still asleep. The soft click of the metal latch on the door, and she slipped into the even darker hallway. By this time, she let instinct guide her as she made her way to her destination, wincing as the lightning lit the hallway every few seconds. Just a few more steps, and she would be there.

Her hand reached out for the handle, gripping the cool metal tighter than necessary. She turned, hoping, praying that this wouldn't be for nothing. If Tempus Spatium heard her prayers, then perhaps it would be so. She pushed the door open slowly, grateful for the small beam of light that lit the room. Both girls were asleep. She tiptoed in, shutting the door softly behind her. Closer and closer she came to the bed, her nerves making her stomach do backflips. Like a young child at their parents' bed, she stood over the bed, staring at the sleeping form. Standing there did nothing to wake her, so she hesitantly reached out and gently shook her arm.

At first, only a groan was heard, and the girl didn't wait. Once more she reached out, shaking her arm gently. Finally, the girl seemed to stir, rolling over as her eyes slowly opening, still heavy with sleep. "Rodoreamon? What?..."

"The storm. I couldn't sleep…"

"You're a scaredy cat you mean."

"N-no… I just…" Rodoreamon tried to find the right words to explain her feelings. All she could do was hold tighter to the plush, hoping to explain how she felt.

Fortunately, Mamiina held open her covers for Rodoreamon, inviting her in. She could easily tease Rodoreamon about her fear, but chose not to. Gratefully, Rodoreamon slid into bed beside Mamiina, glad to be close to someone. She was surprised when Mamiina grabbed the plush and promptly tossed it to the floor. Before she could protest, Mamiina calmly said, "If you want to share my bed, that ugly thing does not."

"But…"

"The storm?"

"Oh, right…" Rodoreamon sighed. In her own way, Mamiina was making her choose whether to have the plush or to have her. It was an easy choice to make. She snuggled against Mamiina, who wrapped her arms around her.

Being wrapped in those arms provided Rodoreamon a comfort that only Mamiina could give. Her face rested against Mamiina's chest, shielded from the lightning that continued to flash. The sounds of thunder seemed duller now that she had someone else to share it with. A brush of lips across the top of her head caused her to smile. She would not speak, would not ruin it, for fear it would ruin the moment. The lips kissed her forehead, and as she tilted her head up to look at Mamiina, Mamiina's lips capture hers in a soft kiss.

She pulled away. "But…Yun…she…"

"Won't hear if you're quiet," finished Mamiina, kissing her once more. This time, there was no protest on Rodoreamon's part.

Mamiina's lips were soft and her kiss reflected her strength. Rodoreamon was content to let her dominate the kiss, letting her fingers run through the dark blue tresses. Mamiina kissed her with a hidden passion. Rodoreamon was lost in those lips and the tongue darting into her mouth, searching, exploring, seeking.

A particularly loud round of thunder resounded through the airship, and Rodoreamon let out a scream that sounded more like a mouse squeaking. Mamiina's hand covered her mouth, attempting to keep her from uttering any more outbursts and giving them away. Rodoreamon tried to speak around her hand, but Mamiina wouldn't let her. "If you're going to give us away, at least make it worth giving away," commented Mamiina.

Rodoreamon wanted to ask what she meant, but the glint in Mamiina's eyes made it obvious to her. "Mamiina!" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

Mamiina smirked. "Don't tell me the lady is so pure."

"I… um…"

"You are!" teased Mamiina.

Rodoreamon only hid her face in Mamiina's chest. Another round of thunder kept her face hidden as her shoulders shook. She wished the storm would end soon before it frazzled her nerves. The brush of Mamiina's lips against her ear made her shiver.

"I'll protect the lady," she whispered.

Rodoreamon wanted to laugh at the way Mamiina spoke, but instead she only nodded. "I wish the storm was over," she whispered. Deep down, a very tiny part of her didn't want the storm to end. The way Mamiina held her close, the warmth she felt while enveloped in Mamiina's arms was something she didn't want to give up.

Mamiina only nodded, kissing her once more. Rodoreamon let herself be taken, letting a soft sigh out when Mamiina pulled away. As much as she could have continued kissing Mamiina, she knew that the next day would be filled with more duties for the priestesses. She closed her eyes, memorizing the feeling of what it was like to be in Mamiina's arms, safe from the storm. She drifted off, fading from consciousness.

When she awoke, Rodoreamon found the warm rays of light streaming through her window. She sat up, memories of the night before flooding her mind. She looked around, noticing the difference in her surrounds. This was not Mamiina's bed. This was not even the Arcus Prima. As her mind woke from sleep, she realized that the night before was not a memory, but merely a dream.

Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to fall. It was another one of those dreams, the kind where it took her memories and created scenes that never really happened, but affected her all the same. She held back the tears, forcing herself not to cry. In truth, she had never been able to tell Mamiina that she had loved her, truly loved her before her sacrifice. It was perhaps the one thing she regretted. Through it all, she had loved the girl, but had been too shy to express it, for fear of scaring Mamiina away and breaking the fragile connection that had built between them since Mamiina had joined Chor Tempest.

She took a few moments to gather her thoughts and then rose from the bed. Her long hair cascaded down her back as she moved to the window in her room. She looked outside and up into the sky. She would not cry; somewhere, there was an angel watching over her. She knelt into the familiar position, crossing her arms across her chest. She prayed then, for those who had been lost, for her old friends, and for the future that seemed uncertain.


End file.
